


Tranquil

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Bentley loves space.





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to start posting my backlog of writing challenges.

Space.

Quiet, lonely space.

Bentley loved it. Loved the weightless feel and the isolation. Her favorite part of traveling the universe was sitting on the outside of her ship and just letting it all go.

Frankie didn’t bother her when she was in those moods anymore. Just stayed silent and let he be.

So Bentley sat in tranquility for hours.


End file.
